Soundless and Blind love of a Whiterose
by The Singaporean Squid Brother
Summary: Ruby Rose a young entrepreneur starting her own business a store which sells cupcakes, and Weiss Schnee the heiress to one of the largest engineering company in Remnant. These two girls look like they're going to have a bright future. However, one is mute, and the other is blind. Watch the life of Ruby and Weiss as they venture toward their happy ending. [White Rose AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Soundless and Blind love of a WhiteRose**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Yay, it's another great day ahead of me." Ruby thought cheerfully as she stretched her arms, she walked out of her room and headed downside greeting her dad who was cooking her breakfast.

She waved at him smiling at her dad, he was the best when it comes to cooking bacon and eggs and she has always enjoyed his breakfast.

He and her big sister, Yang were always there for her ever since she was born.

She remembered it clearly when she was just a kid she saw the world around her but she always noticed something there were sounds.

From bird, cars and it was also coming from other people mouths, each one sounding different from each other, she then tried to do what those people were doing but nothing came out why couldn't she say anything? As the months go pass her father noticed something was wrong with her.

She wasn't speaking at all, first, he thought that Ruby was just the quiet type and that she would eventually speak.

But when Ruby was one year old she hasn't spoken a single word yet and this was when Taiyang really got worried. He took Ruby to a doctor and it was then she was diagnosed to be mute.

There was no explanation as to why she was mute. Why did it have to be his daughter, Ruby that has to be mute?

Taiyang was beyond disbelieved at first he told the doctor that he had to be wrong he has to be. There was no way his little girl was mute. He stomped out angry holding his daughter hand tightly as the young Ruby looked at her dad worried.

Yang soon found out the news from her father and tried her best to comfort Ruby. Ruby at that time still didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know what mute means back then, she thought she was normal like her big sister.

Two years have past and he was still in denial, Tai tried using storybooks and reading the words out to her when she was three.

"See Ruby a cookie," Tai said slowly as he then pointed to the picture of a cookie on the book.

"Cookie?" Little Ruby thought as she tried to say it out but couldn't.

She tried and tried but nothing would come out of her mouth. Why does her dad have a voice but she doesn't?!

Not being able to say it she cried, she then felt her father hugging her tightly.

The little girl looked at her dad.

"It's alright sweetie, it's alright…" He said crying as she grabbed her tighter.

Ruby was sent to a normal school, her father hoping that with the help of the school and its teachers she can learn and one day grows up to have a job and maybe a family…

Ruby struggled at first she wasn't actually the best when it comes to studying but she pushes herself. However, she wasn't able to make friends and even got bullied by others. This was when her dad decided to get for her a dog that they named Zwei.

A few years later.

She has just recently graduated from Beacon high school last week and she is now pursuing her dreams.

Hoping for the best and maybe one day...meeting someone who can be her super bestie better than the restie.

* * *

Back to the present day, she was now 18 and is a young entrepreneur opening a store that sells cupcakes. She decided to name the store 'Rose's Cupcakes'. Although her dad encourages her to go to college due to her excellent grades in high school, Ruby told him that she is very happy with starting her own business and if she were to go to pursue a degree she would be very limited for her options.

Owning a store which sells cupcakes may not be everyone dream but she enjoyed it regardless.

"How is my little girl doing?" Taiyang said.

Ruby then showed a thumb up using her fingers her dad smiling knowing that she is fine.

Her dad placed her breakfast on a plate as she started to devour her meal in mere seconds causing her dad to raise an eyebrow.

"Dear, why are you in such a hurry. I know you're opening the store but you still got to hire people, acquire the materials needed and find a reliable supplier and a lot more."

Ruby nodded at her father smiling as she wipes her mouth before dashing upstairs.

Tai sighed before smiling, "I'm so proud that you managed to make it this far sweetie." He said as he looked at her empty plate that she has left for him. "Well, time to clean up I guess," Tai said as he took the plate to the sink whistling to himself.

Ruby dressed as well as she could. She was opening her store today and she is going to meet her business partners who are going to help her and her store out.

She wore a red business suit and wore long black pants. She then grabbed a small bag and took her scroll with her calling her business partners and telling them that she was on her way after she was done with everything she needed to do before she leaves, she headed down the stairs to wave a goodbye to her dad as she exited from their home.

Their home was a small house located in a small town in the Kingdom of Vale as Ruby started walking across the street to take the bus to the main city of Vale where her new store was located.

Once the bus has arrived, she boarded it sitting on one of the seats as she put on her best smile.

"She couldn't wait to see the grand opening of Rose's Cupcakes."

 **Author note**

Hey, guys, I was inspired to write this story which depicts Ruby as mute and Weiss as blind. I thought it would be a great AU to write so I'm here to present it to you, Soundless and Blind love of a WhiteRose enjoy. Art rightfully belongs to Kumafromtaiwan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soundless and Blind love of a WhiteRose**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Today is going to be just another normal day I guess..." Weiss thought to herself as she just woke up."

She was born blind.

She never has the vision to see the world around her like other people would normally be able to and she wouldn't know what it would like… to be able to see the world around her. She couldn't see the world for what it is. But, to her it was normal.

Once upon a time, she asked her mother before how she truly felt about it, her being blind she told her, she cried for a week. She had lost her husband to an assassin and now her second daughter was blind.

Her mother has been taking care of the family company ever since her dad passing. Working many hours every day and having hardly any rest, but she had to, the family company was one of the top companies on Remnant, she had to do it to stay on top. If, she doesn't the company will lose in this competitive known as business.

Her family company name is 'Schnee's transportation technologies'. It has made manu great advancements in transportation technology on Remnant which was what caused the company growth and for it to become one of Remnant largest companies having multiple branches across the four kingdoms.

The company specialises in making transportation. From cars which release less co2 to trains which never breaks down their reputation surpasses every other company in the same field. Almost every form of transportation in Remnant bears their company logo, a white snowflake.

As for Weiss's older sister. Winter loved her too. She remembered that Winter would always be helping her, ever since she was little and even now her helpers and maids were always there catering to her every need. From guiding her around the family mansion to driving her to places in Atlas even if they were just a few steps outside the mansion. They helped her to do… well, everything…

People would kill for that sort of lifestyle. But, for Weiss, she wanted to be independent and she knew that this wouldn't help her in the long run.

That was when she asked for a white cane, but her mother refused to, telling her that she doesn't need to burden herself and that her bodyguards can help her with moving around when she is outside or inside the mansion.

Soon Winter would be next in line to take over the company. But to Weiss surprise her big sister didn't want to take over the company, she wanted to join the Atlas Navy.

And she did.

However, her mother wasn't pleased with her choice and the two argued and fought, and they have barely talked with each other ever since.

Winter left for the seas leaving Weiss's mum, Wiola Schnee to continue to run the company by herself.

She knew it will be hard to convince her executives to let Weiss be the heiress of the company due to her being blind. As a result, she plans to give the company over to one of them, once she has retired if she cannot convince them that Weiss would be able to help the company grow in the future. But even if Weiss is unable to take over the family company, she still loves her daughter and promised that she would always take care of her, promising to give her a good life.

Weiss walked out of her room walking to her left and continued as she reached the long hallway toward her mother's office.

She counted her footsteps, still remembering how many it takes to reach her mother's office.

As she continued to walk one of her maids approached her asking if she needed any assistance, she kindly told her that she is fine and that she can walk to her mother office by herself.

"120!" Weiss said, counting her steps.

She placed her hand in front feeling the object in front of her.

It was a door alright. Knowing it was definitely her mother's office she knocked on it, waiting for a response.

"Come in." Hearing her mother's voice, she now knows it was alright to open the door.

Weiss opened the door blinking serval times waiting for a response, her mother slowly looked up from her laptop. Only to look at Weiss shocked.

Her mother had White hair that she has allowed to flow down her neck, she also has blue eyes and she wore a white business suit paired with a red tie and long white pants.

"Weiss! Darling, what are you doing here all alone?!" She exclaimed rushing to hold her in her arms looking at every inch of her body to see if she was alright.

"I'm alright," Weiss said cheerfully. Her mother sighed.

"You must not walk alone by yourself dear." She said worried, swiping Weiss hair keeping it neat.

"Sigh… I'm alright mother." Weiss repeated. She didn't want her mother to be worried she already got enough to be worried about with her work.

"But what if you trip! Or...if you fall down the stairs. Or!"

"Mother!" Weiss exclaimed interrupting her, Wiola looked at her shocked by her sudden outburst.

"I'm fine don't worry." She said reassuringly to her.

Wiola sighed as she looked at her daughter's white coloured irises.

"That's good to hear dear." She said as she headed back to her desk.

"I'm going to eat my breakfast," Weiss said as she walked toward the door.

"Dear..."

Weiss turned around to face her mother.

"We are going to be living in Vale from now on…"

"Really?!" Weiss exclaimed.

If her mother was telling the truth, this would be the first time she would be in another Kingdom. She has always wanted to feel what it's like to be in the other kingdom, but living in it that's a whole different thing. Sure, she can't see the Kingdom itself, but at least she could experience what it's like to live in Vale meeting new people and making friends...The chilly wind of Atlas was always boring for her and the people here are often self-centred jerks that would make fun of her for being blind and would say that she doesn't deserve the title of her family's name, she wanted something new for a change.

And She couldn't believe it, she was getting her wish. She is going to be staying in another Kingdom!

"Mother are you serious…" She asked turning to the direction where she heard her mother's voice.

"Yes, Weiss not only will it be easier for me to meet up with most of my investors and business partners, many of which live in Vale. I do really want you to experience life outside of Atlas sweetie…"

"Mother… Thank you, mother," Weiss said, smiling as a smile was forming on her mother face as well. As Weiss was about to wipe some of the tears forming in her eyes, she felt her mother hand on her face using her finger to wipe away her tears.

"I want what is best for you sweetie…you're already 19 and I will try my best to make sure you can…maybe one day has what it takes to run my company when I grow old." She said wiping off the last teardrop on her daughter's face. "Tell your maids to pack your essentials before we leave today, and you must stay with your bodyguards at all cost!" Wiola said sternly.

"Yes, mother." She said smiling as she was then escorted out by her maids.

"Oh, and Weiss I got a gift for you," Wiola said as she placed something in her hands.

She felt it…it...it was a cane!

"Mother you got me a…"

"A white cane. Yes." She answered.

She then hugged her mother who she knows for a fact was in front of her. Wiola hugged her back.

"I know you want to be independent, so I brought you this." She said as Weiss tried out the cane, she used it tapping it against the desk she could feel it. The vibration of the tap from the cane.

From the sound it makes, it was made of wood, so she knew that it must be her mother's desk.

Wiola smiled happily watching her daughter testing her new cane out. She now knows that she wouldn't need the help of her helpers and maids all the time. But she was still worried about her wellbeing regardless.

As Weiss giggled happily she then used the cane to guide herself out of the room with her maids looking at her.

"Thank you, mother!"

"It's nothing dear," Wiola said as she watched her little girl walking along the hallway with her two maids by her side.

She smiled to herself, "You have grown up so much, sweetie."

As she then closed the door to continue with her work.

* * *

"I must look good." She thought as she wanted to leave a good impression on everyone she meets in Vale. First impressions do count after all.

Weiss jolted when she heard the alarm clock her starting t ring, it was almost midnight she better hurry.

She wore a white dress with a simple snowflakes design on the right of her dress as she then tied her hair into a ponytail.

She then walked down the stairs carefully. Making sure she doesn't miscalculate her steps.

She then meets up with her mother at the entrance of their mansion as the two boarded their personal limo with their own driver.

"Good evening Miss Schnee." He greeted as one of their bodyguards opened the door to the limo. Their luggage already at the back of the car as the two of them relaxed at the backseats waiting to arrive at the airport.

"Mother…" Weiss said.

"Yes dear," Wiola replied to her daughter.

"Do you think I will be able to make a friend...as in a real friend…in Vale." Weiss mumbled.

"I think you will be able to Weiss," Wiola said putting on a fake smile, no doubt it would be the same like in Atlas. Most of the time the people who befriended her daughter only did so for one thing, her bank account.

She really does hope that Weiss does find a friend...

"I just hope that I will be able to meet someone who likes me not for my wealth, but for who I'm." Weiss thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soundless and Blind love of a WhiteRose**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"The city of Vale, the capital of the kingdom of Vale. The city of entrepreneurs. The streets crowded with locals and tourists bustling around. I always wanted to start a business here." Ruby thought to herself.

"Ever since I was little. I dreamt of starting my own business, I guess my dream would finally be happening." Ruby thought as she looked out of the window of the bus. She was far from officially opening her store though, she still has to handle the logistics of her goods and look for reliable suppliers

As Ruby was still looking out of the open window of the bus, she overheard a little girl talking to her mother.

"Mummy, can I have that teddy bear for my birthday?" The little girl asked pointing to a small teddy bear inside a toy store.

"Of course, I would get it for your birthday." She replied to her daughter request.

Ruby looked at the two as they started to disappear in the distance as the bus travel forward. She sighed.

The two of them talking together, bonding with one another, it brought back memories of her and her mum a few years ago.

She really missed her mother, she was the greatest mum she could ever wish for. Without her, she wouldn't be who she is today.

When she was killed in an armed robbery, she couldn't believe it, she thought it was just a dream. That it couldn't be possible. But she eventually came to realize that her mother was gone. Tai and Yang, they tried to cheer her up, but they can never fill the void in her heart that was gone.

A few years ago...

"Ruby?" Taiyang said knocking on his daughter's room door. "Sweetie are you ok?" He said concerned about his daughter well-being.

Taiyang slowly opened the door to see his daughter crouching at the corner of her room looking down while wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Oh no..." He said as he rushed up to her. He looked at Ruby, tears were in her eyes.

Taiyang then kneels down beside her, he knew that Ruby hasn't gotten over the fact that her mother was gone. It has been a few months and she was still like this, it was affecting her studies and health. This wasn't his bubbly redhead that he knew.

Taiyang knew that if he didn't do anything about this. Things would only end up worse for her.

She would fail her subjects, be forced to drop out of school and would still be in a depression. He wanted a bright future for his little girl and he was going to make sure of that.

"Ruby how about I bring you out to eat something." He said as he held Ruby's right hand tightly. She looked up at him with a sad look still crying.

"I'm going to bring you to your mother's favourite cupcake store," Taiyang said as he was still holding Ruby's hand as she stood up, he then let go of her hand slowly and gestured to her to follow him. Ruby stood in the same spot still frowning and crying. "Ruby, dear please your mother would never want to see you like this," Taiyang said placing his hands on her shoulders, he then smiled at her in an attempt to cheer her up but sadly it failed.

Ruby was still crying. Taiyang started walking toward the door glancing back at her.

"You are going to enjoy it, trust me," Taiyang said hoping to convince his daughter.

Deep down Ruby knew that he was right. Instead of crying over her, her mum would want to see her become successful and she had once promised her that she would be.

Ruby gave her a weak smile as he grabbed her dad's right hand with her's as the two headed to her mother's favourite cupcake store.

Present day...

Ruby was thrilled to meet her business partners as she alighted from the bus.

She had visited the city before with Yang and her dad a few years ago.

And she absolutely loved it. She even told her dad that she would open a store here in the city when she grew up.

At first, her dad thought she was joking. There is no way Ruby was being serious.

But after the visit to the city, he saw her drawing and designing her own stall on a piece of paper using a pencil.

That was when he knew, that she was being serious.

And today all her planning and networking she has done for the past few years will come into play for the grand opening of Rose's Cafe which was happening soon.

"Alright 7 Vale street #205 099." She thought to herself as she looked left and right. She was on 8 Vale street well guess she would have to walk for a while.

As she walked, Ruby took the time to appreciate her surroundings. The tall buildings and multiple small stores along the streets they were amazing and she loved seeing them.

She couldn't wait to own her own store like these.

Ruby continued to walk as she then stopped to look at the address.

"7 Vale street #205 099, I'm here yay!" Ruby thought to herself cheerfully as she opened the glass door to her store using the key she received for it. It was empty just the way she would imagine it to be, dust covering every corner of the room.

"Perfect." She thought to herself as she couldn't wait to give her new store a makeover. "Now all I have to do is to wait for my business partners to show up." She thought to herself as she sat on the floor crossing her legs.

Ruby waited and waited it felt like an eternity. When in reality it was only five minutes…

She fell asleep as she suddenly heard the door open. "They're here!" She thought. She wondered what they look like.

She immediately woke up and stood up trying her best to look smart in her red suit and black pants seeing if they were neat and tidy and didn't have any dust on them.

"Hello, Mrs Rose." The person greeted her.

Ruby looked at up to see an orange-haired man in a white business suit and pants with a red scarf and a black hat with a single orange stripe design around it.

The men then gestured her a handshake, Ruby looked at the men a little confused but then realized that he wanted to shake her hand.

Ruby then took his hand and started shaking it.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Mrs Rose, My name is Roman Torchwick." He said with a smile on his face. "Roman's Professional Business Startup Adviser and Logistics." He said as he handed over a card to her.

It was his business card. Ruby stared at the men for a moment and then looked at his card.

"You can call me if you need my help just look at my number."

Ruby nodded in response. She was very thankful to have Roman helping her and her new business out.

"I also heard about your condition. So, I will try my best to be accommodating to your needs." He said calmly.

Ruby nodded again smiling at him, bowing slightly to show her gratefulness. She couldn't be more grateful that they were helping her with her dream.

"Oh ho ho, please Mrs Rose it's my pleasure you don't have to thank me." He said as he looked at her empty store.

"I guess we should be getting to work now?" He said as Ruby nodded in response.

As Roman looked around for a chair to sit down, he saw Ruby sitting on the floor gesturing him to sit down.

Roman hesitated for a moment seeing all the dirt and dust on the floor. The guy didn't want his suit to get dirty. Eventually, he reluctantly proceeds to sit down on the floor as he then looked at Ruby. Her silver eyes staring straight at him.

"So, Mrs Rose I have already handled the logistics and paperwork. All the tables, chairs, and food ingredients you ordered for your different cupcakes, which I must say looks delicious are outside in that van." Roman said as he points to the van outside. "My boys are already helping you with the boxes and the furniture."

Ruby looked to see two men walking into her store placing the boxes on the floor. She looked at the boxes the contained different things ranging from chocolate, flour, sugar, milk and eggs as they then walked out to grab the other goods.

"In the meantime, I think you should start with the making of your store," Roman said pointing to the paint cans, chairs and tables that were also being carried into the store by the men's.

"Those are brand new. Oh and like you requested the paint is red in colour."

Ruby nodded smiling at Roman. "I can't wait to paint the store." She thought to herself. Ruby was very excited to start painting the store. Everything was running smoothly and there was no miscommunication occurring. Hopefully, she should be able to open the store by tomorrow. She then looked at Roman.

"Do you have plans to hire workers?" He asked. The girl actually never thought about hiring anyone before. It would definitely make her job a lot easier then if she were to do everything by herself. But considering she is mute it's going to be hard to communicate to her workers if she ever any.

Ruby placed her index finger on her lips. Thinking if she should.

Before shaking her head. She has decided that she would handle everything by herself and not burden someone else to help her.

"I understand," Roman said in response.

"Well, I think I will be going now, I'm a busy man after all."He said as he stood up wiping off the dirt and dust on his pants. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mrs Rose."

Ruby nodded as she then took Roman's right hand. He looked at her confused as she then wrote out words using her own fingers on his palm.

Roman could feel the letters she wrote which spell out to be, 'Thank you.'

Roman then smiled at the girl as he walked out of the store, he slowly turned around to face her.

"If you need any help Miss Rose just call me." He said before waving bye to her.

Ruby waved back to him.

"What a nice guy." She thought to herself before looking at her empty store and looking at the boxes and furniture.

"Well, it's time to get to work," Ruby thought as she grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor.

* * *

It was about to be midnight. After a long day of work, she was finally done. All the tables and chair were arranged neatly, the walls were bright red in colour and the design, she has already cooked her very first batch of her signature, Rose flavour chocolate cupcakes, and her drawing of the roses with stems on the wall looked great. As Ruby yawned, she thought about it.

"I'm almost done with everything!" She thought to herself, she was proud of what she has done for Rose's Cupcakes.

She decided to add the final touch. She took a ladder as she then walked out of the store taking her store's logo and the toolbox as well.

Her store logo would be nailed on top of the store entrance, the logo was a single rose on top of a chocolate cupcake with the words 'Rose's cupcakes below it. Using the ladder to climb up she hammers the nails into it making sure it was tight and not lose, she wouldn't want her store's logo to come down crashing on anyone, would she? Well, maybe except for Yang...

Once she was finally done, she was sweating as sweats dripped down her head.

"Good work, Ruby you deserve a break." She thought as she took the ladder and toolbox back into her store.

She then took her bag from that was on the floor and carried it as she walked out of her store.

Before she left, she looked up at her store's logo.

She then started walking to the bus stop as she thought to herself, "Mum...I hope you're proud of me." As she looked at the night sky while waiting for the bus, she still hasn't found her super bestie better than the restie. But she pretty sure she would eventually, she would just leave it to fate.

Just as the bus arrived she noticed the Schnee's signature white snowflake logo on the bus. They were really well known across Remnant, suddenly an idea pop into her mind. She then scrolls through the news on her phone. Apparently, the Schnees are now moving to stay in Vale and they would be arriving tomorrow. As the bus arrived she boarded it sitting on one of the seats.

"I got an idea!" She thought as she couldn't wait for tomorrow. "I would try to sell my signature cupcakes to the people working at Schnee's Transportation. If the CEO of the company like it, I will hit big!" Ruby thought as she gleed to herself.

"But then there wouldn't be anyone to manage my store when I open it tomorrow...Oh well, I guess I can delay it for one more day. If I do this and they love my cupcakes, I would hit the jackpot! I would get regular customers! And the ones who can afford it all the time!" Ruby thought to herself smiling. This was the greatest plan she has ever thought of.

Guess the grand opening of Rose's cupcake will have to wait.

* * *

At Vale's airport, new reporters were seen everywhere. Wanting a personal interview with the one and only Wiola Schnee and her daughter Weiss Schnee.

"Mother what is going on I hear a lot of voices calling out to you. Are they new reporters?" Weiss said as he was holding her mother with one of her hand while the other held her cane.

"Yes, dear but don't worry I wouldn't be entertaining any of them. Getting you to the hotel is my number one priority." She said to Weiss as she rushed through the seas of new reporters. She wouldn't mind saying that she is grateful to be here in Vale, but right now she has to make sure Weiss reach the hotel so that she would be safe.

Their guards blocked the new reporters from getting too close to them as they finally make it to the entrance, Wiola saw a car. No doubt it was theirs.

As they entered the vehicle the new reporters tried their best to get last camera shots and to get the lastest scope but they were sadly ignored as the car drove leaving them in the dust.

Wiola looked at her daughter who had her normal emotionless face like always.

"Dear, how do you feel?" She asked as Weiss looked at her.

"I'm fine, mother," Weiss replied softly.

"That's great to hear sweetie."

"Mother...may I ask you something." She said hesitantly.

"What it's sweetie?"

"Can we visit the some of the places in the city. I know you would want me to stay in the hotel at all times until we find a suitable house to match our comfort, but I really want to see-I mean to feel what it's like to be in Vale."

Wiola looked at her daughter the smile on Weiss's face was so adorable she just could never say no and besides, she thinks it would be a great experience for her daughter.

"Of course dear, but I would assign you, two guards, they will be with you at all times." She said sternly.

Weiss looked at her mother smiling. "Thank you mother." She said happily as she grabbed her mum hugging her.

"It's nothing Weiss." Her mother said smiling as she tried to gasp for air.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys, sorry for taking a long time to update I have been busy, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I just want to say thank you to you guys who helped me out with your feedbacks in the previous chapters. It really makes me happy that you guys want me to improve and thank you for the support take care guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soundless and Blind love of a WhiteRose**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The sound of an alarm could be heard.

"It is already morning?" Weiss complained as she heard her alarm clock ringing in the room.

Her mother had set her alarm to ring at exactly 8.30 am and here it was ringing. Weiss rubbed her eyes as she blinked a couple of times. She then realized that today was the day she was allowed to explore the city.

"Hmm…I wonder how I should spend my day?" Weiss thought to herself. A wide smile formed on her face. However, it was soon replaced with a frown when she realized she would be spending the day alone by herself.

No real friends, no siblings or not even with her mum just herself and her bodyguards. The thought itself wasn't something Weiss enjoy thinking about.

She didn't want to be alone, she wanted someone to be with her. Someone who could be a best friend. Someone who could understand her fully.

Weiss slowly placed her feet on the floor gently, taking a moment to feel its smooth marble texture to be certain it was the floor as she slowly stood up carefully.

Maybe, today would be the day the day she would be able to make a true friend…

"What I'm talking about no one would ever want to talk to me!" Weiss exclaimed to herself as she then sighed.

"I'm a rich famous girl living on the top of society, everyone here in Vale would feel inferior to me…" True enough she was right to a certain extent. But Weiss does hope that there would be someone who would look past that. She could only hope. Fairy tales aren't real after all, not all dreams come true.

Using her hands to feel the soft relaxing texture of her bed, she slowly took her blanket pulling it and tugging it in, tidying her bed.

It was a part of her daily routine in her life by this point. So, she really didn't struggle much with tidying her messy bed.

Touch. One of her senses she relies on heavily. Since she grew up blind, her other four sense, touch, taste, smell and hearing were the four senses she heavily relies on as she grew up.

She used her hands to feel different objects around her remembering the texture and design of every object she touched very well. She doesn't struggle to finds out what they're once she touches them again. This includes cup, plates, fork, spoon. Mostly stuff that was essential to her daily life.

"Mother should be outside, meeting her investors by now," Weiss thought as she fumbled around her room her left hand placed on the wall always.

She then attempted to find her cane.

"Where did mother said she left the cane?" Weiss said as she was now trying to find her white cane trying her best to recall where it was.

She moved from her bed to the table, and then to the sofa. Her cane was lying against the sofa. As Weiss moved to the sofa touching it.

"Is this the sofa or a chair?" She said as she continued to walk forward her hand still on the sofa.

"Yup. It's the sofa." She said as she shot her hands all over it trying to look for her cane.

One of her hand then hit the cane which was lending against the sofa, causing it to fall to the floor.

A sound of the metal hitting a ceramic floor was made.

"That's my cane!" Weiss said as she walked toward the location she heard the sound from.

She then crouched in the spot feeling the floor around her with her hands.

Her left hand managed to come into contact with it, touching her cane.

"Yes," Weiss said. She sighed a sigh of relief that she had finally found it. She would now be able to go out of the hotel room.

Her mother wanted to be sure she was absolutely saved from harm. Making sure she had her cane with her in all situations along with her bodyguards.

"The door should be here." She recalled as she remembers where it was the first time she entered the hotel room.

Weiss proceed to walk straight forward using her white cane using it to scan her surroundings.

She touched the object using her cane.

"This should be the door…" Weiss said. "Just to be sure." Weiss thought.

Weiss placed her left hand forward. Its texture was smooth and round. She then moved her left slightly to feel it more. The texture was still smooth, but it was flat.

Yup, it was the door alright.

She had to be careful though, the hotel was still new to her. She was not used to the interior and the layout of the hotel as compared to her family house in Atlas.

"Mrs Schnee." A voice on the left called.

It was one of her bodyguards. She recognized the voice.

"David…" Weiss said. Her eyes still facing the wall in front of her.

"Yup, it's me alright." He said smiling at her.

He was a man, who wore a black blazer around his white suit along with a black tie. He also wore black pants to match his blazer with black glasses to add on to his attire. Pretty much your typical bodyguard attire.

He had black hair, was dark skinned, and physically fit as well showing his brute strength.

Of course, Weiss didn't know how he looked like, but she considered him a good friend regardless. Of course, she wanted friends outside her family circle, but she knew she had to be patient.

"Good morning, David. How are you doing?" Weiss said.

"I'm fine Schnee! So, you ready to go out exploring today?" He said adding the girl's shoulder lightly.

"You bet I'm ready," Weiss said cheerfully.

He smiled at her.

* * *

"Weiss is like a daughter to me...even though she isn't my daughter, I remember protecting the girl several times from attacks and even murder attempts from the White Fang. Well, most of the Faunus...They hated the Schnees. And I can't blame them. They have a history, Weiss's grandfather he used them as slaves and let just say Jacques followed in his footsteps." David thought as he then continued recalling the events that have unfolded over the years with the Schnees and why Wiess needed bodyguards with her at all times.

"He abused the legal system against Faunus workers. So, he can cut his damn cost to the minimum. The selfish punk...Let just say he got it coming eventually someone…murdered him with a pickaxe…Oh, the irony. And after that whole mess Weiss's Mum, Wiola. She took over the company in hopes to continue the company's legacy…having hardly enough time for Weiss anymore. Poor girl, her deceased father never cared about her seeing no potential in her, her sister is in the navy and her mother now have no time for her."

* * *

"David?" Weiss said.

David Snapped out and looked at Weiss.

"Yeah, I'm here Weiss nothing to worry about."

"Alright…" She mumbled.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"It's just well I'm kind of scare, to be honest," Weiss admitted.

David then placed his arm on her shoulder. "Don't be." He said smiling at her.

Weiss returned the smile and followed him.

"Now let us go meet up with my pals and explore the city with you."

"I'm so excited!" Weiss exclaimed.

David smiled as he chuckled to himself.

"You haven't changed a bit, Weiss."

* * *

"Yippy!" Ruby thought as she took out a fresh batch of her signature Rose's cupcakes from the oven.

She arrived at her store early today to get ready her cupcakes, in an attempt to promote them. She has decided to visit Vale's Schnee's Transportation Technology headquarter branch and a few other locations, but that would be her main location.

"Alright now time to pack them and place them in the basket," She thought as she quickly rushed to do so.

"I wonder if I will meet anyone special on the way…I mean dad always wanted me to find someone special. But what are the chances I would meet my special somebody today? Pfft, yeah fat hope," Ruby thought as she headed out of her store, Rose's Cupcakes with her basket in her hand looking up to see her store's logo admiring it before she headed off to explore the city.

"I can't wait to see how many people I will attract with my delicious cupcakes!" She thought as she skipped off to her destinations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soundless and blind love of a WhiteRose**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Ruby walked from building to building promoting her cupcakes giving out cards to random people in hopes that they will be interested. On the cards, it shows the address of her store as well as the fact that she is mute.

It was already afternoon…and she hasn't sold a single cupcake.

People tend to ignore her, some not even acknowledging her when she approaches them.

"Maybe I will be able to sell one soon…" She thought to herself to encourage herself.

"I can't be this unlucky." Just as Ruby thought about her bad luck, she encounters a couple walking in her direction.

"Perfect." She thought.

She approached them waving hello.

The couple looked at her as they slowly raised their arms waving at her. Ruby then gave out one of her business cards to them.

Ruby smiled as she pointed to her basket of cupcakes.

The couple shakes their heads from their gestures Ruby could tell that they were not interested in buying her cupcakes. She decided to nod her head. As she watched the couple walked off.

"Sigh…it has been two hours and I haven't got any luck. No one wants my cupcakes." Ruby thought as she frowned at the thought.

"No! Be positive Ruby I'm just unlucky right now…things are going to be better. I hope..." She thought to herself as her eyes darted around to look for another possible customer.

"Come on…" Ruby thought, most of the people around her were rushing. So, she didn't want to stop them. However, she still must try to sell at least a few of her cupcakes to promote her store, otherwise, this would be a complete loss for her…

As Ruby continued her search, she saw one of her business card next to a trash bin. Curious she walked to it as she looked into it, she was speechless.

Inside the bin were numerous of her business cards.

Ruby frowned sadly.

"Why wouldn't the give me a chance..." She thought.

"Oh." Ruby then noticed a girl with white hair, her hair was tied into a ponytail, and she was holding a...cane? The girl was also looking at a store, staring at the display.

Ruby smiled to herself.

"A potential customer!" Ruby thought as she happily approached the girl.

However, as she approached her, she noticed a large man in a black suit walking toward her as he stood beside her. A few other men approached him as they started to chat with one another.

Ruby then heisted to approach her.

They looked like they were her bodyguards judging from their attire.

"Is she someone important?" Ruby thought as she decided to take in the courage to approach them.

"Breath in Ruby…BREATH IN…everything will be fine." She thought to herself.

As she approached them, the group of men noticed her. She smiled at them as she showed them her basket, she then took out her business card.

She proceeds to happily shows them the card.

None of them took it.

Just as Ruby was about to lose hope, one of the men, a dark-skinned man took the card. He looked at it.

As he was reading he suddenly raised his eyebrow looking at Ruby before looking back at her card.

"Nice to meet Ruby." The dark-skinned man said, "My name is David."

Ruby bowed her head slightly smiling at him.

"Yo, Weiss," David said calling the white hair girl that Ruby noticed before.

The girl turned at the sound of his voice to where he was standing.

"Yes, David?" Weiss replied she was still standing in the same spot which puzzled Ruby. David then walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder as he walked back to Ruby as he guided the girl to follow him.

It was then that Ruby noticed the girl's white pupils.

Is she...blind?

Ruby looked shocked as she realized that she was actually blind, David looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Hey, Ruby why don't you give Weiss one of those cupcakes you're selling?" He said Ruby blinked her eyes before realizing the fact that someone was buying her cupcakes. "Yes." She mentally cheered.

"Ruby?" Weiss said confused.

"Weiss, I would like you to meet Ruby, she is selling her cupcakes to promote her store, Rose's Cupcakes. Why don't you try one of them out?" David said as he released his grip on Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss stared at Ruby, Ruby blushed a bit completely shy at this current situation. She didn't think they would be this open to her.

Ruby reacted immediately by grabbing one of her rose flavour cupcakes from her basket. As she clumsy showed it to Weiss.

"Why isn't she taking the...oh yeah, she is blind..." Ruby thought. "Well, I have to do something..."

Before David could take the cupcake from Ruby's hand, she grabbed Weiss's hand with her free hand and placed the cupcake gently on her hand.

Weiss looked surprised at first before she then touched the wrapper of the cupcake with her fingers, she then used her other hand to grab hold of it while one of her guards holds her cane.

She gently bends her head down to smell it a bit of the frosting was on her nose which Ruby found to be cute, a smile formed on Weiss's face. And without a second doubt, she slowly opened her mouth to take a bite of the cupcake.

Her guards and David looked at her most of them looked confused with David being the only one that was smiling.

"…It's delicious. Thank you, Ruby..." Weiss said as she proceeds to eat the remainder of the rose flavour cupcake.

"She…she liked it?! Oh, my she likes them!" Ruby thought as she now knows she has gained a loyal customer. Hooray.

Ruby smiled at Weiss.

She then looked at Weiss, who didn't react to her smile and was looking at her palms which contains only the wrapper looking at it. The chocolate frosting of her cupcake could be seen on her lips. David then walked up to her with a napkin wiping the chocolate frosting from her mouth and her nose.

Ruby frowned. She felt…sorry for Weiss...

She could relate to Weiss, in a way. She couldn't speak and it was already so tough for her, she could only imagine how it's like to not be able to see...

"Ruby…errr thank you," Weiss repeated thinking that Ruby didn't hear her.

"Err…Weiss, she is mute." David bends down to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, my I'm so sorry I didn't know," Weiss apologize to Ruby. Ruby waved her arms gesturing to her it's fine.

"She said it's fine," David said smiling at Weiss as she turned to face David. She then turned to look in front of her where she assumes Ruby is.

"I'm…looking at her?" She asked David.

"Yup." He said smiling as he crossed his arms.

"The big man looks really scary." Ruby thought as she stared at David who was beside Weiss. "But he seems like a really caring person." She thought as she noticed Weiss walking toward her.

"Ruby it's nice to meet you, I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee." She said as extended her left hand into a handshake walking toward Ruby.

Ruby gestured to her to stop, but Weiss unintentionally bumped into her forgetting about the fact that she was mute and couldn't tell her when to stop. The two fell to the ground.

"'Im so sorry!" Weiss exclaimed as she tries to get up.

Weiss then accidentally placed her hand on Ruby left cheek. Ruby immediately blushed her face completely red, red like roses.

Weiss rubbed her cheek trying to find out what it was. However, she would have probably been thankful if she didn't know what it was.

Weiss jumped back as she shouted when she realized when she just touched.

Ruby face was still completely red. And so was Weiss.

"I'm so sorry…" Weiss whispered to her.

Ruby turned to David trying to gesture to him to tell Weiss, that it was ok and that she didn't mind. David nodded at Ruby as he walked up to the panic-stricken Weiss.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder telling her what Ruby was trying to tell Weiss, but couldn't.

Weiss then calmed down. She then sighed.

Before anything else could happen one of Weiss's bodyguard approached David whispering to him something.

"What?" He said.

"Sorry Ruby, but we have to go best of luck to your store," David said as he took Weiss's white cane from the bodyguard that was holding it and handed it over to Weiss.

As they left Ruby waved bye as she picked up her basket from the ground. She then placed her hand on her left cheek.

"Weiss..." Ruby thought as she smiled to herself.

Guess today wasn't so bad after all...


	6. Chapter 6

**Soundless and Blind love of a Whiterose**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

It was a brand new day as Weiss woke up from her bed, her eyes tired, "Ruby Rose…" she thought as she let her mind ran wild about that name.

A name that Weiss couldn't really get out of her head ever since she met the young cupcake store owner. She remembered it well, the moment she bumped into her and accidentally touched her cheek, she could feel her soft warm skin as it was getting warmer when she touched it...

"Why can't stop thinking about her," She thought, she always felt this warm feeling in her whenever she thought about her, something Weiss wasn't used to.

"That name…why can't I stop thinking about that name?!" Weiss thought to herself as she soon wondered how does Ruby even look like? Using her imagination to guess Ruby appearance, she came out with a rough guess just from her name alone. "She probably has long hair which is complete bright red in colour, and she probably loves roses as well..." She thought although a good guess Weiss wasn't completely correct.

As she continued pondering on Ruby's appearance, David opens the door to her hotel room.

"Weiss, you there?" He said in a worried way as his eyes scanned the room to look for her. A lot more wary than usual.

"Yes, David," Weiss said as she noticed from his voice that he seems a lot more worried than usual. "Something was wrong, he normally wouldn't be acting like this." She thought.

"David..." Weiss whispered to him as he turned his head to face her.

"Yes, Weiss?" He replied.

"Is something wrong. You seem a lot more worried than usual, and it's troubling me," Weiss asked as she rubbed her fingers against her cane while sitting up straight on the sofa.

"No…it's fine Weiss. It's just I got a call that said that there has been a recent attack on one of your mother's branches."

"That's terrible!" Weiss exclaimed shocked to hear such news. "Who would do sure a thing?"

"We still don't know who did it yet. But we have sent in a team to investigate the case." David said as he sighed, "Hope they manage to find the punks who did it."

"I wish them the best of luck." Weiss smiled at him.

David couldn't help but feel less tense about the current situation. Weiss always seems to find a way to calm others down, her caring and innocent personality really help with that.

But if they have attacked one branch, they will definitely attack another one. And his biggest fear would be that it's the branch in Vale.

After all, everyone knows they Schnees are now in Vale due to the media which doesn't help.

"Hey…umm David what does mother think?" Weiss asked a little scare. She could only imagine how angry her mother would be upon hearing the news.

"Errr…actually, I ain't too sure myself, Weiss." He replied to her, scratching his head.

"Oh…that's unfortunate."

The two reminded silence for a few seconds as Weiss kicked her feet lightly against the air while David stood in the same spot crossing his arms.

"Well…" David said breaking the silence. Weiss looked at at the wall in front of her.

"Yes?" She replied as she continued to stare at the wall.

"Your mum has already made the arrangement, you will be moving into your new mansion by tomorrow."

"That's exciting," Weiss replied in a cheerful manger.

David smiled in response, "So, Weiss what do you want to do today?"

"Actually I-umm…I-I." Weiss paused closing her mouth before she starting frowning, David raised his eyebrow as he walked up to Weiss.

"Weiss. You ok?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine David…" Weiss answered as she smiled, she then slowly turned in his direction. "I…want to see Ruby," She said.

"Ruby?" David said a little surprised. "You mean that red-headed entrepreneur who owns a cupcake store along the streets?"

"Yeah…her," Weiss said smiling.

"Hmm…I'm guessing you're keen to be friends with her, huh?"

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons," Weiss said as she thought of how David knew what she was thinking. But then again he knew her like she was his own daughter so that shouldn't be a surprise.

"I hope mother doesn't mind," Weiss whispered a little fearful that Ruby might reject it considering what has happened.

"I think she wouldn't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah…so why don't we go to visit Ruby then?"

"That's great!" Weiss cheered. She couldn't believe it she would be seeing that girl again. That girl she accidentally bumped into. Something about Ruby was unique, but she couldn't tell what. Maybe it was the fact that she was mute...

She is mute yet, Weiss seem to be able to know how she feels.

"Even if I can't see Ruby, she must be really good-looking…Wait, what I'm thinking I'm a girl and she is a girl…" Weiss thought as she started to look to the left after she heard the door opening.

"You ready, Weiss?" David said smiling.

Weiss smiled as she used her cane to guide her toward the door.

"Yes." She replied as she walked out of the room with David by her side.

* * *

"Weiss…" Ruby thought as she watched the cupcakes in her oven slowly bake as she thought about the time Weiss bumped into her.

"She looks really…really pretty…wait, what I'm thinking she is a girl just like me!" Ruby thought as she shakes her head. "It isn't right…it's just weird…"

Ruby slowly took the baking tray out of the oven as she stared at the tray with her cupcakes on it.

"No one...no one has visited my store yet today. Weiss was one of the only few people who took my samples yesterday…" Ruby thought as she started to place her cupcakes one by one on her display panel at the entrance of her store.

"Perfect." She thought to herself as she looked in awe at her masterpieces. The display shows a variety of cupcakes with red cards which show the names of the cupcakes.

"Today is looking like a promising day." Ruby thought as a form of motivation for herself.

Just as Ruby thought about that, the store's door opened hitting the doorbell. She turned to look at the door to see who it was.

It was…Weiss?!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I just want to apologise for the long update as I have been busy lately. I do hope you guys are doing great, and that you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and again stay fresh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Soundless and Blind love of a Whiterose**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"Weiss?" Ruby thought to herself as she stares straight at her face. Many thoughts run wilds on why she was here. Was she here to buy something or maybe to see her? Ruby couldn't decide which one it was.

"Hello, Miss Rose," David said greeting her as he gently grabbed Weiss hand guiding her toward a chair.

"David, I can move by myself…" Weiss grumbled under her breath.

In response, David released her hand and sighed in response. "Alright, just be careful Weiss." He responded.

Weiss started to walk by herself as she used her cane to guide herself around the store. Ruby watched as Weiss would occasionally bump into a few chairs and tables. She wanted to help her out so badly, but she was too nervous to do so.

Ruby continued to stand still as she observed David pull a chair out as Weiss walked toward it. She hit the chair using her cane and slowly reached out to grab it missing her grip on it a couple of times before finally grabbing hold of it as she held onto it as she pulled it out slightly more before slowly sitting on it.

"Hello… Ruby." Weiss said nervously trying her best to not be awkward around her. "Wow, I wasn't confident at all… I need to be more professional!" Weiss mentally scolded herself, she looked like a complete dolt in front of Ruby.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Ruby smiled and waved back waiting for Weiss to response, but she continued to stare at the chair in front of her not reacting in the slightest. Ruby scratched her head before looking at David.

A panicking David tried to whisper to her before quickly gesturing to Ruby pointing to his eyes.

Ruby then realized what he meant. "HOW COULD I FORGOT! She is blind… Rggh... I feel so bad right now…" She thought as she slapped herself on the face. She decided to walk up to the same table that Weiss was at, Ruby then slowly pulled out the chair in front of Weiss and proceeded to sit down on it.

She was now looking at Weiss…

"On no. Here comes the awkward silence…" Ruby thought to herself as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously. She was trying her best to think of a response. Any response would do, but she just couldn't utter out a single word. She had never felt this nervous before in her life. She was just stunted by Weiss's beautiful appearance. Her dress was perfect…

Ruby started to blush as she continued to stare at her, she then noticed that Weiss looked equally as nervous as her. She was fidgeting with her fingers and breathing heavily. Ruby then looked at her face by inspecting more about, her eyes were white.

How will I be able to communicate with her? I can't speak… wait a minute she still can feel things! I got it!" Ruby thought as an idea popped out. She could use the same method that she used to communicate to Roman to communicate with Weiss.

Ruby slowly took Weiss hand hoping to write down the words in her mind on her palm to communicate with her.

However, Weiss reacted with a sudden jolt of shock as she pulled her hand away. Ruby jumped before trying to calm her down, gesturing to her in an apologetic way. But, Weiss couldn't see it and Ruby had no way of telling her.

"Why did you touch my hand!" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ruby thought to herself. "What was I thinking," She thought as she was embarrassed by what she just did…

"Weiss! It's fine she was not going to hurt her. She is your friend after all…" David said as Weiss slowly calmed down.

"You're right David… but she should have said somethinggg… oh, yeah… sorry." Weiss said now feeling guilty herself as well. "Ha… I forgot that you are mute, and you forgot I'm blind. It's kind of funny actually…"

"Wait, how did she know I didn't remember she was blind?" Ruby thought.

"You are probably thinking how I know you forgot. Well, David wasn't exactly soft was he was trying to tell you just now," Weiss said as she frowned.

"Sorry…" David said.

"No, it's fine, David. It isn't your fault." Weiss said as her eyes continued to stare at Ruby as she was looking at her as she turned her head slightly to where David who was standing beside her. Although she wasn't looking at David she could still tell which direction he was at. She then slowly looked back at her.

Ruby smiled sheepishly and start uncontrollably giggling while looking at the floor as she slowly looked at Weiss, who was also smiling.

Ruby continued seconds felt like minutes as she stared at Weiss, she didn't want to stop.

"Err… Ruby." Ruby turned to look at David. She looked at him with her silver eyes waiting patiently for a response.

"The reason we are here is that Weiss wanted to ask if you're willing to become friends," He said smiling at her. Ruby blinked several times as she stared at him with a confused expression.

"Me and Weiss as friends?! I can't believe it, she wants to be friends. With me!" She thought to herself. "Booyah!" Ruby thought she had never felt so excited in her life. She was overwhelmed with joy as they coursed through her veins.

She nodded her head constantly in response to David as he smiled at her. He wasn't surprised in the slightest. After all, he knew that those two had a lot more in common then they themselves realised.

Ruby looked at Weiss and decided that the only way to communicate with her was to write out the words in her mind on her hands with her finger. "If it works for Roman, I hope it would work for Weiss…" She thought to herself worried that it might not work.

She gently took Weiss's right hand as she watched Weiss jointed sightly in response but continued with what she was going to do. Ruby wrote down the word 'Hi' on her palm. Weiss shocked expression slowly disappeared as Ruby noticed her becoming slightly calmer after she wrote the word on her palm.

"Hello… Ruby." Weiss said nervously. Ruby smiled to herself.

She then wrote the word 'You want to become friends, Weiss?'

"Yes, of course, I would love to!" Weiss exclaimed happily.

To Weiss's surprise, Ruby got out of her chair and dashed toward her hugging her.

"Ruby you are crushing me to death…" Weiss said while patting Ruby on her back. Ruby released her, she then took Weiss's left hand and wrote 'Besties better than the resties?'

Weiss giggled before placing her right hand on top of Ruby's own one.

"Of course." She said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Soundless and Blind Love of a Whiterose**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"You made a new friend?!" Taiyang exclaimed surprised. Ruby looked at her dad and nodded slightly. She just showed him a photo of her and Weiss smiling at the camera.

"So… she is your new friend, Ruby?" Taiyang asked Ruby, she turned away from her cookie jar to face him and nodded in response.

"She looks pretty rich…" Taiyang added noticing a diamond necklace around her neck. Ruby frowned and slapped her dad on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed rubbing his head as Ruby crossed her arms frowning at him.

"That shouldn't be your first impression of her dad!" Ruby thought as she continued to frown at her dad. Ruby took out her wallet, taking out a $2 dollar note, and shacked her head as she showed it to her dad.

"So, she isn't rich?" Taiyang said raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"No, that is not what I meant! Sigh… darn, it dad." Ruby thought as she sighed, she then took out her phone using a notepad app, she wrote down what she wanted her dad to see.

'She is rich, but she isn't spoiled, and she is really beautiful and nice…'

"Oooh…" Her dad said placing his finger on his chin. "Well, if that's the case. You should meet up with her more often."

Ruby looked at her dad and sighed. She then started typing out something…

'Dad, she is an elite class girl. I'm just well a normal middle class, socially awkward girl who own a cupcake store down the streets… I don't know if people will make fun of her for it…' She showed the message to her dad hoping that he would understand.

Her dad stared at the message on her phone and gave her an encouraging smile. "Dear, you don't have to worry and besides I'm pretty sure she isn't that elite hahaha… What is her full name though?" Taiyang said, having self-doubt about the sentence he just made. Ruby typed Weiss's full name out.

'Weiss Schnee.'

"Wait… where have I heard that name before… wait a second… OH MY GOD THE SCHNEES AS IN THE SCHNEES?! One of the most powerful families in the world!" Taiyang exclaimed as he went into a full panic mode. "What if her parents consider Ruby a low-class citizen and that she shouldn't be hanging out with their daughter?! What if they find out I'm a single dad?! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He thought as he tried to calm down.

Ruby slowly walked up to her dad placing her hand on his shoulder, Taiyang slowly turned around to look at her over his shoulder. Her look of concern slowly eased the tension he had inside of him.

"You're right Ruby, I shouldn't be so worried. You're definitely good enough to be her friend. You're a kind and gentle girl after all… Like your sisterrr… nevermind." Taiyang said as he looked at his daughter smiling at her, the two then shared a warm hug together.

"How is your business doing dear?" Taiyang asked.

Ruby looked at him and sighed, she then looked at him with a gloomy look.

"It isn't doing well, huh?" He asked he gave a worried look in response. "What happened?"

Ruby typed out her thoughts onto her phone for her dad to see after she was done she passed her phone to her dad.

'I tried everything… giving out my business cards, cupcake samples, I even set up displays for mine store. I don't know why people aren't trying it out, dad...'

"Maybe, there are other bakeries around town that are more popular that's why," Taiyang said as Ruby frowned looking at the floor.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Taiyang exclaimed as he stood up and pointed his finger to the sky. Ruby looked at him confused.

"You can ask Weiss to help you with that!" He exclaimed. "After all, she is very popular it would make your store much more popular if people see someone like her eating there."

Ruby frowned angrily at her dad.

"Errr… did I said something wrong?" He asked.

Ruby started typing on her phone and passing it to him. As Taiyang took her phone he noticed his daughter was crossing her arms. He then read the words she typed out on her phone.

'No! I would never use Weiss like that! Everrrrrrrrrrrr!'

"Oh…" Taiyang said. "Sorry, dear…"

Ruby smiled at her dad and padded him on the head gently with her hand. Before skipping toward her room waving bye to her dad.

"Take care, dear!"

Ruby nodded in response before climbing up the stairs.

With Ruby out of sights, Taiyang slowly opened his laptop he left on the dinner table. He opened a tab on google and typed out 'Weiss Schnee'. He then looked at the details listed about her. "She is from a powerful family that I wasn't wrong about. I just have to make sure she isn't using Ruby for some ulterior motive," He thought as he then scrolled down for more information about her. "Wait… her father is deceased?" Surprised Taiyang then wondered, "Their business was in Atlas. Why would she be in Vale then? Everyone in Atlas would want to stay in Atlas, they live the rich lives there. So, why would she be here?" He thought.

Tai Yang then looked at their home telephone at the coffee table and looked up to make sure Ruby wasn't coming down to get something she forgot.

"I should probably tell Yang…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Soundless and Blind Love of a Whiterose**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"I had never felt this happy in my life." Weiss thought to herself as she was wandering around in the mansion's garden. The overwhelming sudden burst of happiness caused her to wonder. Was it Ruby who made her felt this happy… Maybe it was something else, maybe it was the fact that she had left her past behind in Atlas and is now fresh a new in Vale.

"I hope Ruby is doing fine…" She thought as a cold breeze of wind flowed through her hair, she continued her stroll now hopelessly lost on what to do next.

"What should I do now." She thought. Weiss had always wondered what life outside of Atlas was like. Now, she finally had her wish and on top of it made a new friend, but now she doesn't know what to do next. She now started pondering if she will be able to take over her mother's company.

"Sigh… I will never be able to run mother's company if I don't start improving myself. I'm already learning how to walk by myself, now I just need to find out what else I should get started on!" She told herself as a single leaf fell on top of her head.

"Alright, think Weiss what else do you need if you want to successfully run mother's company. Hmm… Bingo, I will have to have a better networking with people around me. Who knows maybe one day knowing one of them will come in handy in the future... But then again most people are just out there to benefit themselves.." She thought as she removed the leaf on top of her head and threw it gently onto the ground. She continued her stroll now pondering on who she should start a network with. She brainstormed for someone she knew.

Then an idea hit her.

"Ruby! Wait, no she just a cupcake store owner and besides we are already friends…" She told herself.

She then shacked her head and frowned before sighing to herself. "No, I really should not think that way. Ruby is a great friend, she may not be the richest or one of the most influential people out there, but I could care less if she is not. She is just… Special in her own way. And who knows maybe her store will become very popular one day…" Weiss told herself.

"Why don't you help her." Behind her was David.

"David?! How long have you been listening." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Well, long enough to know that you want to run your mother's company, but more importantly you want to get to know more people and be closer with them. So, why not start out with Ruby by helping her with her store?" David replied.

"Help her? But how?" Weiss asked.

"Ha! I will show you come on Weiss." David said as he walked up toward Weiss taking her hand gently. "Come on, Weiss. Let's go." He said waiting for her response. She nodded, and he smiled as he guided Weiss along the way as they walked to find the limousine.

"David…" Weiss spoke as David looked down to face her. "I can walk by myself, don't worry about me. I know where the limo is at." She said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, Weiss. Just be careful alright." David said he was slightly worried that Weiss didn't actually know where the limo was at. But he had faith in her.

"Thank you, David," Weiss said as she breathed in heavily before sighing. "You can do this Weis!" She told herself confidently as she walked forward using her cane to guide her. "Just recall your steps." She told herself. She continued taking a right turn from the hall, she almost bumped into a small table with a vase on it. But, her cane gently hit table causing her to be aware of it present, she then slightly moved away from her previous direction her cane still in contact with the table as she slowly walked past it, she then slowly pulled her cane back and continued using it.

She approached the door leading to the backyard where the limo was at. She then stopped. "This should be where the door is at…" She thought as she moved her hand forward rubbing her fingers against the door, she moved her hand toward where the doorknob would usually be. Managing to grab the doorknob she opened the door gently. She continued to move forward using her cane to guide her like always.

'Bang'.

"That sounded like metal." She thought, she then moved her hand that was holding her cane away and moved her other hand forward to touch the object she hit. It was indeed metal, it wasn't rough but smooth. She then moved her hand down touching one of the car's tires. "This feels rough and it's circular in shape… That's it! This is the limo!"

"Phew… I did it." Weiss thought.

"Congratulations, Weiss!" David said using his hand to mess Weiss's tidy hair up.

"Hey! Haha, stop!" Weiss laughed as she smiled at her. After, their moment together the two went into the car. As the sound of an engine started, Weiss placed her cane to her right. The car took off as she thought to herself, "What could I possibly do to help Ruby…"

* * *

The smell of chocolate and flour lingered in Ruby's store as she started making her morning branches. She felt motivated, she was hoping that today will be different from the rest. Today, she was going to have customers.

"Let's go, Ruby!" She thought to herself as a way to encourage herself. Suddenly, the door of her store opened. "Oh, my god! A customer. Ok, look confident Ruby!" She thought it was finally time.

She walked out from the back kitchen to the cashier. She waved at her customer. As she took a quick glance at her first customer for the day, she recognized her white hair along with her pony-tail.

"Weiss?!" Ruby thought confused. "What is she doing here and where David?"

She observed Weiss making no sound. Weiss was using the same cane she usually used, however, Ruby noticed she wasn't using it. Instead, she was holding onto the middle of it placing it close to her chest as she used her hand occasionally to touch the tables and chairs. She walked up to the same table they were on the last time they met, she moved her hand forward pulling the chair out before sitting on it as she placed her left palm on top of her right one together on her legs.

"Wow…" Ruby thought amazed at what she just saw.

"Ruby?" Weiss called. Her nervous face darting left and right.

Ruby rushed forward to the table, stopping everything she was previously doing, she then grabbed Weiss's hand and proceed to write down her thoughts 'Weiss, I'm here. It is me, Ruby don't worry.'

"Ruby... oh, my I'm glad you are here for a second I thought you were not here. Sigh, well thank goodness, you are here." Weiss said smiling as she looked at Ruby.

"You don't mind if we talk for a moment?" Weiss asked, smiling.

Ruby looked around before fixing onto Weiss. She smiled as she pulled out the chair in front of Weiss as she took her hand and wrote down these words.

"Of, course Weiss. I'm always here for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Soundless and blind love of a Whiterose**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"What does it really mean to be an entrepreneur?" Ruby thought as she was now baking her morning batch of cupcakes. Thinking about it she realized that she had never been to a business school before so she may not know what it truly means, but she wouldn't mind taking a course on running a small business once she has saved up enough money though, it would surely help her in the long run. Today, She was hoping that it would be different from the last few days. She told herself that she was going to be selling a lot of her cupcakes to a whole bunch of people and they will love them. All it takes is a little patience and luck soon an opportunity will come and she would strike gold when it happens. Maybe people just aren't craving for cupcakes these past few days.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure today will be a good day!" Ruby thought to herself wanting to encourage herself. "There is no harm in being optimistic, right? Even though my store and I haven't been doing so well at the start, it's normal to have a rough start. All I need is to keep moving forward!" She thought, Ruby then couldn't help but wondered how was Weiss doing.

"Weiss… she is perfect. Woah, there Ruby no… no! She is just your friend nothing more!" She told herself as she waited for the timer on the oven to sound.

Ting!

"Oh, it's the oven." Ruby thought, she walked toward the oven placing her mittens onto her hands as she slowly and carefully took the tray of freshly baked cupcakes out of the oven. Placing it on a table, she wiped off the sweats on her forehead. "Phew!" She sighed as she smiled to herself, stretching her arms.

"Alright, time to get back to work." Ruby thought.

As Ruby exited the kitchen, she took the tray along with her. One by one she took the cupcakes on the tray and placed on the glass display for her potential customers to see. The cupcakes vary in flavours from mint, to chocolate, to strawberry, to coffee and so much more.

"Weiss's favourite one is mine rose flavour cupcake." Ruby thought as she gently placed the last cupcake on the glass display, which ironically was rose flavoured.

Maybe it's just a coincident or maybe it's fate.

"I really do like her a lot…" Ruby thought as she couldn't help but wonder if Weiss was going to visit her today. She would love it so much if she did.

"Dad told me to stay positive and I wouldn't let him down!"

"Bing." The bell rang as the door to the store opened.

"A customer!" Ruby thought she utterly thrilled to finally see her first customer for the day. It was a random man, who was glancing around the store looking for something. Immediately Ruby went to work, she took a tablet she has recently gotten.

She waved at her customer showing him the tablet, he looked at her a little surprised. He then slowly looked at the tablet which showed a notepad with the words, 'Hello, I'm the mute owner of this store my name is Ruby, how may I help you?'.

"Oh…" the man said, "Do you have vanilla?" The man said, he had a foreign action. He must not be from around here.

Ruby nodded her head and gave a glee in response, she quickly dashed to the display panel on the counter. She took a took a pair of gloves put them on before taking one of the vanilla cupcakes from the display panel.

She took out a red box with a rose logo on it and the words Rose's Cupcakes below it and placed the cupcake inside the box before handing it over to her customer.

"Thanks." He replied before walking off.

"Yes! I knew things would be better today!" Ruby told herself. She couldn't wait for more people to come. She could already tell today was going to be great.

* * *

Weiss looked around her mansion as she ponders what to do for the day. Today seems like a good day to practice the piano or maybe to work on her presentation skills. As she sat on comfortably on a chair sipping rose tea she thought to herself will she really be capable of running her mother's company? She wouldn't lie she liked engineering, coming out with ways to utilize our modern technology to help enhance and improve people lives is a great way of helping others. Her mum has always been training her since young to fend for herself, but at times she would always be worried about the slightest things she does.

"Sigh… no matter how capable I'm I would never be able to run mine mother's company. Especially, considering how big of a company it's…" Weiss thought as she gently placed her teacup on the table next to her chair.

"Weiss."

Weiss turned around looking at David.

"David?"

"I see you are drinking your favourite tea, huh?" He said in a friendly and carefree manner.

"Yeah…" Weiss said smiling.

"Rose tea hmm… Hey, why don't you visit Ruby's store for lunch? It has been a while since you last seen her." David suggested the moment Weiss heard Ruby's name she jointed in excitement.

"Of course, I would love to!" She exclaimed, she got out of her chair taking her white cane that was lending against it.

Using it to guide herself toward David as he gently took her hand to guide her along as they headed to the part of the mansion where the family limo was.

After getting into the car the two took off to head toward the city as the gates opened.

But unknown to them a van was hiding in the shadow waiting for them to leave. Inside the van were multiple people all dressed in normal clothing, however, they were actually faunus. One a bulky bold male Rhino faunus with a horn of a rhino wearing completely grey clothing, one female spider faunus with spider legs on her back wearing a black dress with a spider web like-design, one female peacock faunus with the tail of a peacock with a blue dress and green scarf and finally an unknown figure in the shadows.

"There they are, sir, she has three bodyguards with her. Do you really want to still go through with the plan..." The Rhino Faunus said.

"Of course Rick, if it means there will be a dead Schnee by the end of today then we will. Hehehe." Yellow eyes emerged before the unknown figure showed herself to be a female snake faunus wearing a yellow hoodie with a black snake-like design on the back and a black tie along with a white suit as she fully emerged from the shadows as she laughed while playing with a butterfly knife.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey, guys. I'm back and I hope you guys are doing fine. Just wanted to say for the bottom of my heart thank you for the support… Really I never thought one of my stories would become this popular and it really does means a lot to me. Wanted to add some tension to the story as I feel if it was complete fluff it would be kind of predictable. Do leave a review if you want to and with that like always… Stay fresh!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Soundless and Blind Love of A Whiterose**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Thank you!" Those were the words on her tablet as she showed it to her customer as she waved goodbye to her. "Have a great day!" Ruby thought as she smiled happily as she placed the cash given to her into the cashier. She started whispering to herself happily. As she was whispering to herself, she then started wandering around her store adjusting the chairs, table, and the display panel.

She looked at her cupcakes. "It looks like my rose flavour cupcake is still the most popular one…" Ruby thought as she blinked a few times as she decided to move her cupcakes slightly to adjust them to look more presentable.

"Perfect." She thought as she clapped her hand together

'Ring.' The doorbell rang as potentially new customers entered her store.

"The bell! A new customer is here!" Ruby thought as she clapped her hands together. She couldn't wait to see her new customer.

She looked up to see her new customers and she was immediately shocked. It was Weiss, David, and two other bodyguards one was blonde while the other with black hair. "Oh, wow! It's Weiss and her bodyguards…" Ruby thought as she looked at Weiss and waved at David, he smiled in response.

"Nice to see you, Ruby." He said as he moved out a chair for Weiss to sit on. Weiss used her cane to guide her toward the chair as her cane make contact with the chair, she gripped onto it and slowly sat on it. Ruby didn't notice sooner but Weiss was wearing a blue dress today with sparkly snowflakes on the bottom of the skirt.

"Woah…" Ruby thought as she shook her head and told herself to focus. She took her tablet and dashed.

She handed over the tablet to David, who took it from her.

"Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby nodded in response with a smile as she watched David walk up toward the table sitting next to Weiss.

"Alright, Weiss. What would you like?" He said as he looked toward her.

"Hmm… I'm not too sure yet."

"Alright, Weiss. Don't worry take your time." David said as he took out his sunglasses.

"Ruby." He said. Ruby alerted walked from the cashier toward the two of them.

She nodded her head and smiled at them. She begins to type something onto her tablet as she showed it to them.

'It's so nice to see the two of you again :D'

"Nice to see you too, Ruby," David said as he looked over at Weiss, who was looking in the opposite direction. Ruby looked at her to see that she was looking at the rose cupcakes she just adjusted recently. From the looks of it, it was as though as she was able to smell them from afar.

"Ruby, may I have four of your rose cupcake please," Weiss said pointing in the exact of the cupcake.

Ruby looked at her in amazement. "Did she just… wow..." Ruby thought she was surprised that Weiss was able to know where exactly her cupcakes were despite her being blind, and she was also able to tell the flavour of them as well.

"Ruby…"

"Oh yeah, Weiss is calling me…" Ruby thought as she shook her head and looked at Weiss again. She saw as Weiss blinked at a few times while smiling. Ruby blushed, she approached the display panel as she took out two of the rose cupcakes and placed it gently on the table she returned to take the last two and placed them in front of Weiss and David.

She happily observed them eating her cupcakes, seeing her customers enjoying her cupcakes always make her proud of what she has created. It gave her a sense of purpose and fulfilment.

"Weiss really like my cupcakes." Ruby thought, she then turned to look at David who smiled at her.

"Hey, Ruby why don't you sit down," David said as he got out of his chair and gestured to Ruby to sit down.

Ruby gestured her hands rapidly while blushing in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. Besides, Weiss wanted to talk to you. Right, Weiss?" David said as he looks down from his shoulder at Weiss, she looked at him and nodded shyly.

"Wait, for real…" Ruby thought as she looked at David. She pointed her finger towards her and then pointed her finger to Weiss. David chuckled and smiled.

"Yes, she wants to talk to you." He said as he looked to see if there was anyone else in the store. "Well, since there is no one else. I guess it's alright for you to spend time talking to her. Hope you don't mind Ruby."

Ruby gestured, telling him it was fine. She then took a glance at Weiss who was still eating the rose cupcake, holding the cupcake with her hands. With each bite, she paused for a short period of time. "This is purely amazing…" Weiss thought as she was in bliss.

Ruby smiled as David approached her. "Hey, Ruby." He said, Ruby then looked to see him handing over the cash to her.

"Oh, I almost forget about it…" Ruby thought as she took the money from him and smiled. She then walked toward the cashier placing the money into it. Ruby always wondered what it must feel like to have so many bodyguards around… She looked at Weiss again to see her bodyguards. David is the only one she knows, she didn't recognise the others. Slowly, she went to the table Weiss was sitting on. She noticed that the other two bodyguards were eating the other two cupcakes she gave. Wanting feedback she took her tablet and begin writing down her thoughts. She approached the two guards.

She smiled at them as they looked at her puzzled.

"I hope they liked it." As Ruby showed them her tablet. On the tablet, it said 'What do you think of the cupcakes?' Below the sentence was an empty box to be filled out.

The two guards looked at her, the one on the right bumped his friend on his shoulder as he looked at Ruby.

"Nick, you want to say something to her mate?" One of the guards said.

"What me?! Why me?!" Nick replied, he then pointed at his friend. "Why not you, Nate. Bloody hell…"

"Well, for one your grandmother owns a bakery so I think you would be able to rate it better than me," Nate replied.

Ruby looked at the two of them, she watched the blonde haired guard named Nick arguing with his friend who was named Nate who had black hair instead.

"Double Ns…" Ruby thought as she observed the two arguing with one another. It reminded her of the time when she fought with Yang over a cookie jar when they were younger. Good times…

Ruby waved at them trying her best to get the duo's attention. Despite her efforts, the two continued to ignore her as they were focused on arguing with one another. Ruby sadden that she was being ignored gave a sad face in response.

"Hey!"

The two turned their attention to David who was crossing his arms.

"Will you two just cut it out already. The girl just wants to know what the both of you think not just one of you."

"Oh… alright, Dave." Nate replied.

"Yeah, sure thing mate," Nick replied next.

The two looked at Ruby as they approached her with a smile. Ruby looked at them blinking, she watched as they took the tablet away from her as they looked at it. They begin to start typing down.

"I have to say your cupcakes are amazing, Ruby!" Nate said encouragingly.

"Same," Nick said as he handed back to Ruby her tablet. She looked at the tablet. On it was their names and their ratings as well.

'Nick- 10/10 They are simply delicious.' And 'Nate- Keep making these are you going to become a millionaire!'

Ruby looked at her reviews with a sight blush on her face. She was overwhelmed by the positive responses to her cupcakes.

"Woah…" She thought.

The four were simply enjoying themselves as they laughed and chatted together. But unknown to them a group of faunus were approaching the little store, the four were the four from before who followed Weiss's vehicle in their van, which was parked nearby.

"Well, guys... let's have some fun." The snake faunus with the yellow hoodie before appeared as she laughed evilly. As her and her group of faunus walk closer and closer toward the store...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. I'm finally back and I ready to start updating my fics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and with that have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soundless and Blind Love of a Whiterose**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"You really want me to do that?" Ruby thought as she pointed to herself with a surprised look. Weiss's fingers were on the paper that was on the table. It was a contract for a buffet at the Schnee's Transportation Technologies HQ in Vale.

David tapped Weiss on her shoulder as she looked at him. He whispered to her as she smiled.

"Of course, I want you to do it, Ruby. This was a brilliant idea David came out with." Weiss said as she crossed her legs. Ruby wasn't paying attention and instead was staring at her dress and legs in a daze while David looked at her placing his palm onto his face.

"Ruby," David said as she jolted out of her daze. She looked at David and blushed. Gesturing that she was sorry, she then took Weiss's hand and wrote on her palm. 'I don't mind it Weiss, but how I'm going to bring so many cupcakes to your mum's HQ? I mean I could but I don't think I have enough baskets though...' Those were the words she wrote out onto her palm as she looked up at Weiss.

"Ruby, I could… you know help buy a van for you." Weiss said as she looked away blushing.

"What?! She is really going to that for me?!" Ruby thought. She always thought super rich people were selfish and mean, but ever since she met Weiss she thought that maybe… it is not always the case for everyone who is super rich.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Ruby thought as an imaginationally light bulb appeared on top of her head. She quickly went to work and gently took Weiss's hand as she was writing something out, Weiss noticed this and turned to look at Ruby. As Ruby continued to write, Weiss expression grew more and more surprised with each word.

"Ruby… you really would do that? For me?" Weiss mumbled.

Ruby nodded her head while smiling in response. Weiss couldn't believe it, she really does have a heart of gold.

"Do what?" David asked curiously, Weiss turned over to look at David but before she could say anything a bullet came through the window landing into David's chest as he shouted.

"David!" Weiss screamed, Nick and Nate came toward her, shielding her using their bodies, they took out their guns as they scouted out for the shooter as they run out of the store.

"Where are you! You bloody bastard!" Nick cursed as he looked around with a pistol in his right hand. Behind him, David slowly stood up placing his hand onto his bullet wound as they rushed to the limousine. But, before they could enter the limo David was knocked aside into the logo of Ruby's Store by a Rhino faunus, the logo along with the wall was destroyed in the process. Ruby watched as David landed onto one of the tables smashing it, she rushed toward him. Meanwhile, Nate and Nick pointed their guns and started firing at the Rhino faunus, the faunus used his arms to shield him for the bullets as the spider faunus shot web strings from her waist knocking away Nate and Nick guns. Nick run forward toward the two as he shouted for Nate to get away with Weiss while she was keeping her close to him. He rushed but was shot down by a dart, he started to fumble before dropping onto the ground unconscious.

"Nate!" Nick shouted as strings of web covered his body as he fell onto the ground. The two faunus slowly walked toward Weiss, she could feel their footsteps. She was terrified for her life. She was certain they were assassins hired by the white fang to kill her.

"What do you want!" She shouted at them as they looked down at her.

"Come on, Rick! What are you waiting for crush her!" The snake faunus appeared next to the peacock faunus behind the other two.

"Alright, if you say so Terumi." He said as he raised his arms high up into the air.

Before he could do so Ruby came running toward him with a chair in her hands, she swiftly smacked the chair into his face breaking it.

"Ow, my face!" Rick screamed as he covered his face in pain. Ruby quickly grabbed Weiss into her arms and dashed away.

"What are you doing! Get them!" Terumi shouted as her other gang members quickly gave pursuit. Ruby run as fast as she could with Weiss in her arms.

"Ruby who were the people attacking us?!" Weiss exclaimed as she gripped tightly onto Ruby as they dashed into an alleyway. Jumping on the top of a trash bin knocking it over as she dashed to the right hiding behind the wall. The two stood there completely silence, Ruby nervously tried to peak to see if they were still after them only for Weiss to grab her pulling her back.

"Ruby. They are coming." She whispered as she looked around for a place to hide. She looked and saw an old fridge which was opened. The two girls look at each other.

The group of faunus from before soon approached the alleyway searching for the two.

"Damn, she is fast! Where are they!" Terumi shouted as she kicked over a trash bin. "Those assholes!" She screamed, utterly furious that the Schnee got away.

"Terumi, calm down..." Rick said as he looked at her, he then looked over at something with a surprised look.

"What are you looking at?" Terumi said with a puzzled look while raising her eyebrow.

"Look over there!" Rick said as he pointed at a toppled over trash bin pointing to the right. Terumi grinned as she took out her butterfly knife dragging the tip of it against the wall as she walked forward. The other two faunus looked at her.

"Come on Patricia and Vera lets go," Rick said as the two followed him.

"Are you sure we should be still searching for the two. Eventually, her three bodyguards will be back." Patricia said as she looked behind them.

"Nah, it will be fine besides I had fun toying with those two boys from before." The female spider said as she walked on her eight spider legs, letting her other two relax.

"Will you two dumbasses stop worrying so much," Terumi said as she peeked around the corner slowly. She looked at the smaller alleyway on the right where the trash bin which fell over was pointing toward. There was trash everywhere, they could be hiding anywhere. She needed to get them, she had to do it, she had to kill the Schnee only than will her goal be completed.

"Damn it, where are they!" Terumi cursed as she looked around for them, her friends doing the same as well. She looked and looked until she looked straight at a closed fridge. She laughed in a sadistic way as she walked casually toward the fridge. She bent her back, hands in her pockets as she looked at the fridge. She looked at her friends and pointed toward the fridge. They smiled as they walked over toward it.

"Go to hell, you Schnee!" Terumi said as she triggered her semblance, a bunch of dark green chains appeared around her as she launched them forward. The chains she summoned wrapping themselves around the fridge. She smiled as she looked around at the rest to see them loading up their guns.

"Open fire!" Terumi shouted as they started firing rounds into the fridge, the sound of gunshots filled the air. Finally, it stopped.

The fridge was filled with bullet holes as Terumi relish at what she was seeing, she took a closer glance withdrawing her chains as they disappeared into her.

"I don't see any-" Just before she could finish her comment, blood was oozing out from the bullet holes. She grinned and chuckled.

"Huh, guess I spoke too soon. HAHAHAHA!" She started laughing, but before she could finish her evil laughter in the distance the group heard police sirens. "Shit! Guys lets get out of here." She said as her, Rick, and Patricia clung onto Vera as she wrapped their hips around hers with her web as she used a web string to pull them to the top of a building for their escape.

"We did it," Terumi said as she looked at the fridge.

David runs pushing people who have gathered at the scene aside. He didn't care that he just crushed through a building, he had to make she was safe. He had to make sure, they were safe."MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted as she headed to the alleyway, policemen trying to stop him only for him to push them aside, Nick and Nate were following behind him. He headed to the right where two policemen were standing, he turned around as he looked at what he saw he fell onto his knees and started to tear up.

Nick and Nate looked speechless standing beside David.

"No..." Nick said as he looked at the fridge with multiple bullet holes which were stained with blood...


	13. Chapter 13

**Soundless and Blind Love of a Whiterose**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

"Ruby wake up… Ruby wake up!" Weiss repeatedly shouted. Ruby eyes slowly opened as she looked at Weiss who was looking at her, she was holding her in her arms. Ruby blinked her eyes giving her a blank expression. Before she slowly poked Weiss on the nose to make sure what, she was seeing was real.

"Really Ruby…" Weiss said while frowning. "We're alive… thankfully. I think they are gone now we should get out of here it stinks." Weiss commented as she looked at the insides of the fridge with disgust. The smell of rust and rotten food were getting to her nerve.

"Wait, h-how are we alive?!" Ruby thought as she looked around at their surroundings, it started to become apparent that the bullets which were supposed to be hit by were frozen while the bullets that weren't frozen hit a bottle of ketchup as the red liquid from the bottle leaked all the way to the bottom of the fridge door. Weiss was beside her in the fridge as she was fumbling around trying her best to reach for the node to open the fridge. Ruby moved her hand toward the node as she opened the fridge.

The sound of the door opening caused Weiss to blush as she smiled.

"Thanks, Ruby… Are they gone? I don't hear any footsteps." Weiss said as Ruby slowly peaked out. There was no sign of those criminals. She looked at Weiss as she wrote the letter Y on her palm. As they got out of the fridge they saw Nate and Nick as they were in front of what seems to be yellow and black lines covering the entrance to the alleyway they were in, the two turned to look at Ruby and Weiss in utter shock.

"OMG, NICK! ZOMBIES ARE FREAKING REAL, MATE! Resident Evil is real man!" Nate said as he pointed his pistol at Ruby. As Ruby quickly gestured for him to put down his weapon, Nick interrupted Nate pushing his pistol down.

"Nate… They are alive… They're alive!" Nick said as he runs off most likely to inform David of their discovery. Nate was still looking in disbelief as he was trying to process the whole thing.

"How… How did you guys survive? We saw blood and there was no way she didn't get shot by those bullets inside the fridge and-"

"Nate… I used my semblance."

"Wait… you have a semblance?!" Nate exclaimed as he looked at Weiss in shock.

Weiss looked at him slightly guilty as she nodded slowly at him. Nate shakes his head with a confused look.

"Weiss why didn't you tell us before…" Nate said as he turned to see David and Nick running toward them. "Well, it looks like someone is happy."

"Weiss…" David said as he hugged Weiss tightly, she hugged his back while smiling.

"Umm… Guys." Nick said as he placed his hand on David back as he started shaking his shoulder. David looked around to see Nick and Ruby staring at a woman in a white business dress with long white hair.

"Well, shit." He mumbled as he watched Wiloa stomping toward him. He got up as he, Nate, and Nick walked up toward her.

"I gave you all one job… One job!" She shouted as her three bodyguards stood in front of her as they stared at the ground with guilt.

"David, I told you it was dangerous to bring Weiss outside due to recent White Fang activities! And you brought her out!"

"I know but-"

"No, buts David, I know you have good intentions, but you don't! I repeat don't disobey my orders."

"Umm… Mrs. Wiola I just want to say do you know Weiss have a semblance…" Nate said as he looked up at her. She turned around to look at him surprised before looking at Weiss and rushing toward her. She hugged her tightly as she could in her arms.

"Weiss! I… I thought you were gone." She mumbled as she continued to hug her daughter.

"I'm alright, mum…" She said as her mother looked at her before facing Ruby who was looking at them.

"You… Must be Ruby. I'm glad that Weiss made a real friend." She said as she grabbed Weiss hand. "I'm sorry Ruby, but Weiss has to go home now!" She said as she looked at her other bodyguards and policemen surrounding the area around them.

"It's too dangerous for her to be outside," Wiola said as she dragged Weiss off all while Weiss was complaining to her mother to let her go as she can walk by herself. As they walked off Wiola stared at David. "When we get back I need to talk to you. Personally." She whispered sternly as David's mouth opened before he closed it not uttering a word. Nick and Nate looked at their boss with worried expressions fearing the worse for him.

The four left Ruby by herself as David, Nate, and Nick turned around to wave goodbye to Ruby. Weiss quickly turned around to look at her friend.

"Bye, Ruby!" She shouted as Ruby waved goodbye to Weiss hoping that David would tell her that she waved goodbye as well. That is if David wouldn't get fired for this incident… Ruby was hoping not as he a very nice person to be around with and without him the communication between her and Weiss would be damaged.

Ruby continued to stare at Weiss as she walked off in the distance with her mum beside her. She soon heard a familiar voice calling to her. She turned around to see her dad running toward her, she watched as her dad hugged her tightly in his arms. The two spend a moment together, a daughter and a father.

"I'm so glad you're safe Ruby…" Tai said with teary eyes.

Ruby gently padded her dad back.

Ruby watched from behind Tai's shoulder as Weiss left with her mum keeping her close to her as David, Nate, and Nick opened their limousine with police cars surrounding it. They soon left her and her father as she waved goodbye to Weiss one last time.

"Stay safe, Weiss…" Ruby thought as she felt her heart pounding the thought of what her mum will enforce on her after this incident. What will happen to David who allowed this to happen? Will she see Weiss again!? Maybe… she can only hope if only she could say her thoughts.

When in the car Weiss looked at her mum. Who looked at her silently, she sighed.

"Weiss… I'm not angry at you and I'm so happy you made a friend. But, in this world with conflict and evil… there will be people who want us dead and we have to protect ourselves from them. That's why David is your bodyguard."

"But, mum! I just want to go out of my prison I want to see the world so I can understand its problems and so when I take over the company I would know the solutions to those problems." Weiss exclaimed as she angrily waved her hands around. Willow looked at her daughter surprised as she slowly looked down, she stared at her shoes as Weiss stared at her mother not too sure what her mother was doing.

"Weiss… I can't." Her mother blurted out.

"You can't…"

"I can't let you take over the company. I-I don't know I really don't know..."

"Mother..."

Mother and daughter both silent as their car continued to drive stopping at a red light.

"Mother… do you ever get lonely? Like you are getting pretty old and you usually don't have any company beside well… your company."

"What!? I'm not that old and of course not haha! I'm too busy to think about that sweetie ahaha..." Wiloa said as she laughed nervously.

"Oh my god! Weiss is right… I'm getting old and I had never thought about this once in the last few years I was single!" Wiloa thought as she sighed.

"Weiss we are moving out of Vale."

"What! But, mum I just made a real friend here you can't do this."

"Weiss! Please, we wouldn't be gone I promise you will return to Vale. But, we need to do an investigation and you must be safe. You are not allowed to talk or communicate with anyone but me and those in our circle, not even with Ruby."

"Mother…"

"I'm sorry, Weiss. We will be taking a plane in secret out of Vale." Wiloa could felt the guilt inside of her building up more and more. What is she thinking her daughter finally had a happy life… But she can't risk her life never again.

"Weiss… Let's go home alright?"

"Mu-I understands, mother."

Just as the two finished their conversation their plane arrived as they got out of the car and looked as it was landing.

"Come on Weiss… Let's go home." Wiloa said as she grabbed Weiss hand with hers…

Ruby was in her room as she watched a plane in the far distance flying off from her window. She dreams of a happy future for Weiss her best friend. She had really changed her life and she would never forget her. She will always be someone special in her heart.

* * *

 **10 years later… In Atlas**

A young woman only in her 20s looked in the mirror of her own mansion, she had successfully run her family company an engineering company, the one she now owns and which had branched out to different sectors like finance, gaming, and esports. The last two ideas she got from a very old friend many years ago.

"Weiss." She turned around to see another old friend. A large well-builded man who still wore sunglasses after all these years.

"Hello, David."

"How are you feeling ice queen?"

"Better and honestly just happy I'm helping the world."

Weiss couldn't have done all of this without her drive for success and most importantly the relationships she had. Nothing will hold her back not even being blind, she still had her voice and the old saying goes 'what doesn't kill you only make you stronger'. She still wonders if she will be able to return to Vale one day. Her mother is now taking a small break to Vale, she now completely understands how stressful her life was before this.

But she still wonders something a fond memory from her past.

If that little rose cupcake store she always visited was still there even after 10 years…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you... That is all I can actually say. I just want to say sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter I honestly had no excuse even though I have school and my other fanfictions and experimenting with new ideas for new fics, but that is no excuse. I shouldn't had waited this long to publish a new chapter but I was thinking long and hard of the next step for the story and I believe a time skip was the best choice.

Again I'm sorry for taking this long. All your support for this fic was something I wouldn't had ever expected and thank you to every last one of you who is reading right now. You are great and you deserve the best.

I have been part of my school's entrepreneurship club for a while and I thought I would share this quote with you guys that I did for a presentation.

"On my business, I am a cooperate presentation. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer. And no matter what obstacles we face in our life it is never impossible to achieve something we dream about.. Keep moving forward."- Satoru Iwata and Monty Oum.

Thank you, guys. I love writing and even though I'm dyslexic I achieve what I wanted stories and crossovers which people love and enjoy.

This is my own quote now. "No matter the pain, the suffering of having a single parent, the disabilities you may have. Know this you are someone who can do something be it small or big and there will be people who care for it and you. Because I was there in all situations. Keep on moving forward and in your heart be who you are."

If any of you guys actually want to add me so we can talk I'm open to it! Just dm me I will be more than happy to add you on any of the media perform I have.

Again like always... Stay fresh!


End file.
